Bravery is Surviving in Spite of Corrosion
by Dum.vita.est.spes.est
Summary: Inspired by a quote about bravery and pain. Tension abounds on the Jolly Roger, as Henry's rescue party approaches Neverland, and Emma loses her cool. It takes one former evil queen, and a striking show of solidarity, to remind Emma that to be brave means to push through the pain. SQ.


"But the brave aren't strong because they don't feel pain. They're strong because they have." (N. Moysidis, 2013)

A/N: I read this amazing article about bravery, strength, and pain, and immediately thought of Emma and Regina's relationship. This is my first published FF, and is un-betaed, and the characters might seem a little OOC, but I gave it my best shot. Standard disclaimers, and please pardon any egregious grammatical errors.  
_

Tension reigned aboard the Jolly Roger, as the six opposing souls united for one cause appeared in Neverland. At first, it was awkward. Emma had believed in Regina; they had stopped an unstoppable force. Rumple and Hook hated each other. Snow and Charming still couldn't believe that Hook came back, and that their grandson was gone. Up was down, and down was up. In this mess, Regina could barely find it in herself to care that she was stuck on a boat with her mortal enemies, an annoying pirate, and the ever enigmatic savior.

The shouting began almost immediately; fingers pointed at Hook for leaving, at Rumple for perhaps knowing this was going to happen, at Regina for the entire trigger situation. It was then that Emma realized that Regina wasn't even bothering to fight back. She had slide down the ship's mast, arms wrapped around her knees, staring blankly as the five continued to play the blame game. This sight alone, of Regina's physical embodiment of the pain Emma felt gnawing at her insides, forced her to scream at the top of her lungs: "ENOUGH."

Mary Margaret had seen Emma lose her cool only twice before. Once, it had resulted in the purchase of a new toaster. The second time, she had railed on Emma after she ran away with Henry, pushing her until she blew up. Neither one of these instances prepared her to see her daughter in such a state. At Emma's shout, a bright light permeated the heated argument, pulling each adult to their own corner of the ship, hovering a few feet above the ground. Regina alone was left untouched, and as Snow really looked at her, she recognized the helplessness and heartache apparent in Regina's features, sure signs of the pain of losing a child. No matter how many times Regina failed to do good, Snow White would always forgive her stepmother. Even now, she felt that she owed Regina beyond words, having manipulated the daughter into killing the mother. From her corner, she observed her daughter, brave, selfless, and true, and took in her blazing eyes, red face, and swirling magic. Emma was shaking, from both anger and fear, but Snow could also see the apprehension in her daughter's stance; her disbelief that her will and white magic alone stopped a rather senseless argument. She watched as her daughter caught the gaze of her stepmother, who in that moment seemed to remember where she was. It was only a few seconds, but Snow understood that there was more to that relationship than meets the eye.

From his corner, Rumple was painfully reminded of a young woman with eyes in her hands who had assured him that the future is never what it seems. Emma Swan was living proof of that. Standing in the middle of the deck, her back ramrod straight, a white light shining around her, she was the very vision of power. More powerful than Cora, than Regina, and quite possibly, than himself. A force to be reckoned with. He knew she was actively grieving for his son; he knew that Henry would be his downfall. But as her observed the Savior extend her hand to the Evil Queen, he realized that perhaps destroying this boy was going to be an insurmountable task.

For all his snark and sass, Hook knew what genuine emotion felt like. He grinned as Regina took the Savior's shaking hand, allowing her to help her stand. Grin still affixed to his face, he watched as Regina took hold of Emma's other hand, no doubt to coax her to free Hook and his fellow shipmates from their magical bonds. He had to hand it to Regina, she took her pain in stride, checking it to help the Savior deal with hers. Most curious he thought, since before he had accused Emma that things were not as they seemed with the Evil Queen. As he felt his feet slowing returning to the deck, he couldn't help but laugh a bit. After all, it's not every day that you realize that the Evil Queen just might actually care for her wayward Savior.

The moment Regina gently took hold of his daughter's wrist, Charming knew that this women was not the Evil Queen, but rather Regina, Henry's mom. Regina, the woman who sucked up a death curse because her son willed it. Regina, the woman who released her son to her mortal enemy because it was the right thing to do. Regina, the woman Henry had chosen to cling to when the world was ending around them. Regina, the woman who clearly cared more for his daughter than she let on. From across the deck, David caught his wife's eye, taking in her contemplative visage. A subtle tilt of her head let him know that they were on the same page. A truly united front was needed if they were to rescue his grandson from the clutches of evil.

Meeting Regina's pain-filled gaze, Emma trembled even more. "Let them go Emma," Regina whispered, gently holding onto her wrists.

"I don't know how," she chocked out, rebellious tears escaping her eyes.

"Emotion, Miss Swan. Magic is about emotion," Regina countered, encouraging the young woman before her.

In her peripheral vision, she noticed movement, a sure sign that Emma had released them from her hold. Ignoring the probing stares, she pulled Emma down into the crew's quarters, and sat her on a shabby cot.

"Look at me," Regina demanded as Emma stubbornly refused to meet her gaze. "You have to be brave Emma; we have to be brave for Henry."

Pulling her hands from Regina's iron grip, Emma shouted, "I'm tired of being brave, of being good, I cant. It hurts too much. My heart hurts too much. I can't take it anymore. I failed Henry. I failed Neal. I'm not a savior...I'm a failure."

At the end of her diatribe, Emma was pacing like a caged animal. A hand on her wrist stilled her movements. Cautiously meeting Regina's gaze, Emma was shocked to observe a plethora of emotions in the Queen's eyes. Empathy, fear, anxiety, anger, and perhaps the tiniest speck of love.

When Regina spoke, Emma felt her heart flutter, and the great weight on her shoulders lifted just a bit. "But Emma, those who are brave become brave because they have felt pain. You taught me that. I know you're hurting. But Henry needs both of us. So I need you to take all that pain, and all that sorrow, and become the brave and rash and uncouth Miss Swan whom I have known for the last two years."

Her heart was racing as she took in Regina's posture, how the Queen dropped her gaze as she uttered a single syllable that ended it all, "please."

Emma surged forward, and pushed her lips against Regina's, starting a heated battled that ended with both woman gasping for breath as Regina's back collided with the nearest wall. Breathing heavily, with her forehead rested against Regina's, all Emma could say was "okay."

A/N: feedback is welcome. I loved the quote about bravery and pain, but am unsure if I really approached it right. Would be willing to do a follow up one-shot too!


End file.
